Minael
Minael (ミナエル, Left), also known by her real name Mina Amasato (天里美奈), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project. Minael is the elder of the "Peaky Angels" twins. She is allied with Ruler. Appearance Pinky Angels Human-LN.jpg|Minael's human form, Mina Amasato (left) Peaky Angels_full.png|Minael (left) Human As a human, Mina Amasato is a university student, with short, brown hair, slightly curled outwards, compared to Yuna, who's hair curls slightly inwards. She wears a white ruffled blouse, with a pink cardigan on top. She also wears a blue miniskirt and a necklace with a cross on it. Her trademark color separating her from Yuna is green, as her hair clip and phone case are green, Yuna's being reddish-pink instead. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Minael has short, chin-length light brown-golden hair, slightly curling outwards, and has large, purple eyes, with a cross in the iris. She wears a dark blue and white ruffled dress and wears a ribbon on her left ankle. Her dress has a lacy white collar, tied with a black ribbon. Protruding out of her back is a single feathered white wing, and there is also a halo above her head. Personality Mina and her sister, Yuna, have very similar personalities to the point where they are almost indistinguishable from each other. They can be rude at times, but mostly act innocent. After Yuna's death, her personality became quite dark. Magic Can transform into any object. Minael's magic allows her to transform into any non-living object. The object's size, shape, and weight don't matter. Minael's shapeshifting will change her to match the objects. After her transformation, Minael possesses the properties and the functions of the transformed object. The object is also enhanced in durability. However, it is impossible for the object she transforms into to have a durability that exceeds Minael's own. Also, she cannot transform into a complex machine whose structure she doesn't know about. Special Item(s) *''Halo:'' Minael's floating halo with an arrow pointed above her head. *''Invisibility Cloak (Former):'' A magical cloak that can erase appearance and smell. However, sound and heart movement are ineffaceable. Relationships Yunael Yunael and Minael are twins. After Yunael's death, Minael became quite twisted and lost any compassion that she may have originally had. Tama Tama and Minael are both Ruler's students. Swim Swim Swim Swim and Minael were both Ruler's students. Ruler Minael is a member of Ruler's team with Ruler as her mentor. Minael doesn't like Ruler, thinking that she's too bossy and a know-it-all. Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Minael has the following stat: Physical Ability: 2/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 2/5 Magic Experience: 1/5 Mental Strength: 3/5 Online Manners: 2/5 * As a human, Mina Amasato has a height of 159 cm, while her Magical Girl form as Minael has a height of 100 cm. "Magical Girl Raising Project Official Fanbook", "TV アニメ 魔法少女育成計画 才フィシャルファンブック" ** She shares the exact same height as her twin, Yunael, as a human and as Magical Girls. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 1